Nothing to Fight For
by RonmioneForevs
Summary: Hey guys. This is my second fanfic. It is the complete opposite of A Reason to Fight. One-shot. Warning: character death! I will appreciate reviews very much. I don't think I wrote it all that well, but I hope y'all like it. Set during Malfoy Manor scene.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. This is my second fanfic. It is the complete opposite of A Reason to Fight. One-shot. Warning: character death! I will appreciate reviews very much. I don't think I wrote it all that well, but I hope y'all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything. Even Ron. (sniff sniff)  
**

* * *

Ron pounded his fists against the wall and screamed out the love of his life's name as loud as he could, hoping it would give her something to hold on to. He could hear Hermione's heart-wrenching screams and Bellatrix's maniac laughter. He just wished he could take her place, or at least know what was happening.

* * *

 _(Rewind)_

* * *

"Take them downstairs Wormtail...No! Leave the Mudblood!" Bellatrix ordered. Fear coursed through Hermione's veins as her best friends, the goofy red-head more than just a best friend~more than a brother, were being pulled from her side and disappeared to down in the dungeons. Bellatrix dragged her so hard by her hair that her scalp burned. They finally stopped once they were in the middle of the Malfoy Manor's sitting room, and Bellatrix started to circle her like a predator. "If you tell me the truth to what I am going to ask you, I might give you a quick death." Bellatrix prodded. But, Hermione knew better. Hermione knew she was doomed to be tortured and then die. Either way, she would never sell out her friends. "Now, where. Did. You. Get. My. Sword?" Hermione glared at Bellatrix. She would _not_ go down a coward, but a proud muggleborn. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Liair! Crucio!" Hermione withered and screamed on the ground, unprepared as the waves of _excruciating_ pain hit her. Every second seemed to last days. As the curse was lifted, Hermione could still feel the lingering and quite intense pain. As she turned on to her hands and knees, attempting to get up, she heard a crack as she felt a painful kick in her left ribs that sent her tumbling, and made an involuntary whimper come out of her mouth. "WHERE DID YOU GET MY SWORD?! Oh. So you like being tortured, do you? CRUCIO!" Hermione could hear someone screaming her name, it sounded like Ron, but maybe it was her imagination. She let out short whimpers as the curse was lifted momentarily. "HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY VAULT! Bitch! CRUCIO!" Hermione could've swore there were a million charmed knives coursing in and out of her body. "So, did your tongue loosen up a bit?" Bellatrix waited a few moments until she heard a mumble from Hermione. "Never." Hermione had trouble managing to say this as her throat felt raw for screaming for so long and louder than she had ever known humanly possible. "Well, then, I think I am going to have to show you your worth." Bellatrix whispered _just so_ menacingly and close to her ear, as she turned Hermione onto her bad side, and crushed her right side with continuous pressure from her foot, making Hermione cry out in pain, until Bellatrix heard another satisfactory crack. She then kicked her back, _hard,_ paralyzing Hermione. Bellatrix moved to sit on Hermione,dragged her right arm out and held her face in the other direction. As she felt flesh being cut open, Hermione begged her to stop as Bellatrix continually screamed at her. What made it worse was that she _didn't know_ what was happening to her. "Please! We. We found it! PLease STOP!" She sobbed heavily. Hermione came to the conclusion that this knife must be charmed, as it was much too painful to be an ordinary knife. All she could to was wither and scream. As Bellatrix moved off of her, mumbling about how her 'masterpiece' was finished, her suspicions were confirmed. "Hmm. You didn't like that? This beauty is one of my favorites. You could say it's... _special."_ Bellatrix stated as she wiped the blood on Hermione's shirt and held the knife up. Hermione could feel blood dripping down her arm and it soon turned into a small pool. She willed herself to look at what her detainer had done. MUDBLOOD was deeply engraved into her arm. On top of the physical hurt she began to feel emotional pain as well. It finally sunk in. _I'm worthless...No, I'm not. Ron loves me._ She looked down and lifted up her ring finger on her right hand, where the promise ring Ron had given her at Bill and Fleur's wedding lay, but instantly regretted it as pain soared up her uglified arm. Hermione started to feel dazed and was clinging to consciousness with her fingertips, for she had lost a lot of blood, and was exhausted from the pain so very fresh. She had no clue what was happening around her for at least thirty minutes and things around the room started to turn into funny, mixed up shapes. The last thing she remembered was hearing, "Like hell." from a familiar voice. Her last thought was: _Don't swear, Ron.  
_

* * *

Ron was quite disturbed when he caught sight of Hermione's battered body. "You are lucky, Goblin, but this one won't be." Bellatrix stated as she spat on Griphook's face and made her way to Hermione. "Like hell." Ron told Harry as he disarmed Bellatrix. The rest of the events happened so quickly Ron didn't even know what lead them to Hermione with a knife held to her throat by the one and only Bellatrix. As Dobby let the chandelier fall, Bellatrix let go of Hermione, but not without dragging the knife across her throat while backing away. Before she was able to hit the ground, Ron caught Hermione and carried her away from the danger. Then he realized of another danger; blood gushing from her neck. _But she already lost so much!_ Bellatrix had not managed to slit her throat, like she intended, but instead managed to cut open what Ron identified as a particularly important vein in her neck. He tried pushing his finger to the wound as Dobby apparated away.

* * *

 _Shell Cottage. Bill's home. Shell Cottage. Bill's Home._

Determination and deliberation on Ron's part is what got them to Shell Cottage. Ron hurriedly crawled a couple of feet to where his Hermione lay still in the sand, becoming paler by the second. "BILL! SOMEONE! HELP!" Ron screamed out hoping someone would hear him and he was very lucky they came right out of their house. The first thing Ron did was check for a pulse in her left wrist. He felt a flicker. "Ron! What's happened to her!?" Bill questioned. A very pregnant looking Fleur rushed, or more so quickly waddled, over to where Harry apparated behind them while Bill was attempting to help him by applying Dittany to her wounds. Ron had a hand on her wrist feeling for a pulse, but when he got nothing he told his older brother in a panicked state. Having a Healer for a wife, he pushed Ron a side and started to do CPR. After about two minutes, there was still no response, except for the fact that her eyes slid open. They were staring blankly into nothingness. It was Bill's turn to be pushed aside as Ron started to copy Bill's previous motions. "Ron. Stop it. She's already gone." Bill just kept repeating his name, the command, and the harsh reality, while also trying to be a comfort to Ron, until he gave up. Ron held Hermione's beautiful face in his hands and broke out into a sob. That hadn't happened since he was a little boy. It felt like something was being _ripped_ from his _very soul_ and out of his chest. As Bill moved to close Hermione's eyes, Ron pushed him away and choked out a 'No.' "Ron. Ron, we have to. She...She's gone." Now it was Bill's turn to choke on his words. She was a very beloved bookworm. After about five more attempts, Bill had finally been able to get to her. The action was so overwhelming for Ronald...It had such _finality_ to it. He collapsed and grasped on to her body. As he felt someone try to separate them he just held on tighter. "NOOOOOOO!" His wails became louder and echoed down the beach. He just wanted to give up on everything. He had no one and nothing left to fight for. **Nothing.  
**

* * *

 ** _Hey guys. That one was kind of long, huh. I don't know about you, but it seems to kind of rush you along while you read. I'm not sure how to fix it but I try my best to keep y'all satisfied. If you want to ask me about something, or want me to put together another story about something particular, feel free to private message me. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Keep calm and ship Ronmione!_** **  
**


End file.
